Fools Rush In
by Hunnyquebee
Summary: Harry goes to Germany and Ginny becomes a healer and they have not seen each other in 4 years. One night they meet at a club and get stuck in a sticky situation.
1. Remembering

Chapter 1: Remembering

The snow was falling from the sky forming a white blanket of snow on the ground. It's New Year's Eve and Ginny Weasley was sitting at her desk at St. Mungo's thinking about the events that had occurred over four years ago.

Voldemort had been defeated during her seventh year at Hogwarts. After his defeat the wizardry world tried to go on with their lives as best as they could. During the war lives were lost and lives were saved, and some came out alive but damaged.

The twins went back to their joke shop, Bill stayed around working at Gringotts in Diagon Ally, Charlie went back to Romania, and Ron married Hermione, who works as an unspeakable, and he became an auror. The only casualty that the Weasley's suffered was Percy. He was killed by Death Eaters before he could reconcile with the others. But the person who Ginny can't stop thinking about was Harry Potter.

Ginny and Harry had grown close during his sixth year and soon became the best of friends. After Harry graduated he became an auror, and him and Ginny wrote letters back and forth. When the final battle came Ginny stood by Harry's side fighting. Harry spent a few weeks in the hospital after his final confrontation with Voldemort. Ginny made sure that she was kept informed about Harry's condition while she was at school. Harry was released from the hospital in time to attend Ginny's graduation. After the ceremony there was a party in the Burrows back yard, and that is where Ginny found out that her best friend was leaving her.

_**Flashback**_

_It was a clear night and the graduation party was in full swing. Ginny was walking around greeting people as they offered their congratulations. She had just finished talking to one of the many guests when she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around brown eyes met green._

"_Hey Gin, I need to talk to you for a sec if you're not busy."_

"_Sure Harry let's go into the kitchen where it's quite."_

_Harry followed Ginny into the kitchen and they sat down across from each other at the table. Harry reached across the table and took one of Ginny's hands into his._

"_I have something to tell you and you're not going to like it." Harry looked down at the table and sighed deeply._

"_Just spit it out Harry." Harry looked up at Ginny._

"_I'm going to Germany for an assignment and I don't know when I'll be back."_

_All Ginny could do was just stare at Harry. She had been looking forward to hanging out with him before she started her training to become a healer. After a few moments Ginny finally responded._

"_When do you leave for Germany?" Harry turned his head and looked away from Ginny. Ginny reached over and turned his head towards her. "Harry, when do you leave?"_

"_I leave first thing tomorrow morning." Ginny went from shock to sad to angry in a matter of a few seconds._

"_You just got out of the hospital and they expect you to go running off to Germany to work."_

"_Gin, I'm fine and if I could avoid going I would, but there are still Death Eaters out there who need to be captured. I'm more than willing to do just that, and really make the wizardry world safe." Harry got up from his seat and walked over to Ginny and pulled her out of her seat and into a big hug as she let her tears fall._

"_Don't worry Gin you'll always be my best friend and I plan on keeping in touch Alright." Ginny pulled back slightly and looked into Harry's eyes._

"_Alright, but for now let's just enjoy the party and worry about the rest tomorrow."_

"_That sounds good to me." Harry led Ginny back outside to the party._

**_End Flashback_**

For the first two months that Harry was gone they wrote letters to each other keeping in touch, but eventually their jobs kept them busy and soon the letters stopped. Ginny often wondered where Harry was and what he was up to. She really missed him and hoped that he missed her too.

Ginny got up from her desk, grabbed her coat, left the building and headed home. Luna would be there soon and she needed to change her clothes because tonight she was going out and she promised herself that she was going to have fun with no worries.


	2. Long time No see

This is Hunny here with a new fan fiction story. My sister and I are writing this story and we hope that you are enjoying it so far.

Also I would like to say thank you to the people who reviewed and I would like to answer a couple of questions

This is a Harry and Ginny story

The story is almost like the movie "Fools Rush In" only with a few changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Shia Labuef and Bow Wow and a whole bunch more!

Chapter 2: Long time No See

Ginny did one more touch up of her make up before she moved back to take a good look at herself in the mirror. Ginny was wearing her very short denim mini skirt,

A burgundy colored tank top that said Single across the top, and a pair of knee length stiletto boots that were a burgundy color. For make up she had on a light shade of red eye shadow, a little hint of blush and some lip gloss. She had curled her hair a while ago and left it down to frame her face. If she didn't say so she looked drop dead gorgeous!

"Not bad." Ginny said to herself, "I did quite a good job! Nice work."

There was a knock at the door and Ginny knew it was Luna. Ginny walked out of her bedroom and went down the steps to answer the door.

"Hey Gin are you ready to go?" Luna looked very nice in a pair of white pants, black heels, and a black silky lace trimmed camisole. She also left her hair down and straighten.

"Yeah just let me grab my coat." Ginny turned around and open her closet, grabbed her coat and left her flat closing the door behind her.

"So what do you have planned for us tonight!" Asked Ginny

"Oh well I thought we could go out dancing at that new club of Neville's"

"You mean the Magic Spell! But Luna we can't get in there we will be in that line all night.

"Are you forgetting that the owner of that club is also my boyfriend?" Luna asked with a little sparkle in his eyes. Ginny smiled knowingly and they continued walking to the club.

Harry was going out tonight with his two buds Ron and Hermione. Since he had come back to England three days ago they never got a chance to get together so tonight was finally the chance for them to talk. Harry was staying in the cottage that he had rebuilt in Godric's Hollow, the place his parents lived when they were killed. He had it built before he left for Germany and never got the chance to really decorate so the house was kind of dull but he loved it all the same. Ron and Hermione were the only ones who knew he was back except for Ginny. He never got the chance to tell Ginny because he was busy but he plan on visiting her the next day.

Harry took a quick shower and then changed into a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt with a pair of black hush puppies, and a black sports coat. He left his room and went down the stairs to see Ron and Hermione waiting in the living room.

"Hey chap, are you ready to go?" asked Ron when he noticed that Harry entered the room.

"Yeah I am all set."

"Good, let's get going." Said Hermione

"Oh just to let you know Harry we decided to go to Neville's new nightclub called the Magic Spell since we have a reservation date tonight, if that's all right with you?" Ron asked as they made their way out the door of Harry's house

"Oh yes I heard it is supposed to be a big hit." Hermione said

"No I don't mind that is fine with me!"

"Good then lets go boogey, woogey, uggy till we just can't boogey no more!" Hermione sang laughing while Harry and Ron looked at her with a confused look on their faces.

"That's my wife!"

Ginny and Luna went to the bar and ordered themselves a drink then found an empty booth to sit down and hang out.

"The club is awesome!" Ginny yelled over the loud music

"Yeah I know Neville did a good job!"

"Oh look well if it isn't the man now"

Luna turned to see who Ginny was looking at and a huge smile came across her face. Neville was walking towards the girls with a warm smile across his face. Neville had changed a lot after he graduated from Hogwarts. Instead of being the dorky goofy looking boy back in school he was tall, handsome and built. Luna and Neville hooked up about a year ago and the relationship was going great. Luna made him more carefree and Neville made her calmer. Neville sat down next to Luna and leaned in for a small kiss. The three began to talk until she saw him. It was Harry…with Ron and Hermione. A mix of emotions started to whirl inside of Ginny. She felt happiness because it had been 4 years since she had seen him but then she felt anger and sadness because here he was and he never told her he was back and obviously he told Ron and Hermione because he was her with them. Did he not consider her as anything to him?

Ginny got up from her seat and walked over were the trio was talking.

"Hi Harry!" she said in a cool but casual tone

Harry all of a sudden stiffened in his spot. He recognized that voice. Harry turned around very slowly and saw the face of a mad Ginny Weasley. Harry gulped and waited for her to start her attack.

"Why didn't you let me know you were in town?" said Ginny calmly but looking in her eyes you could tell how angry she was with him.

"I've been busy, but I was going to come see you tomorrow!" Harry said too quickly as he let out a breath that he had been holding in.

"Right, sure you were." Ginny said as she turned around and stormed off.

Harry went off after Ginny as Ron and Hermione stayed were they were looking staring after the two with worried expressions on there faces.

"Look Ginny just let me explain!"

"Oh there is nothing to explain I am just not consider worthy of knowing that you are back and you do not think of me as a friend as much as you think of Ron and Hermione!"

"No Gin it is not like that!"

Ginny stopped and turned around to face Harry "Do not call me Gin, you have no right anymore to call me Gin." And with that she walked of to the bar. Harry stood there with a blank look on his face before he sighed and walked back over to Hermione and Ron.

The Night progressed and Ginny still sat at the bar ordering drinks and sulking over Harry while Harry sulked over Ginny. None of them did anything until Harry finally went up to confront Ginny.

"I am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner about me being back home."

"That's fine I forgive you, I guess I was just overreacting."

"No you had every right to be upset."

A new fast upbeat song came on; it was Melanie C. "I Turn to You" and it was one of Ginny's favorite songs.

"Do you want to dance?" asked Ginny

"Sure why not."

Harry followed Ginny onto the dance floor and they began to dance to the rhythm of the music.

"_When the world is darker than I can understand.  
When nothing turns out the way I planned.  
When the sky turns grey and there's no end in sight.  
When I can't sleep through the lonely night._

I turn to you. Like a flower leaning toward the sun.  
I turn to you. 'Cos you're the only one.  
Who can turn me around when I'm upside down.  
I turn to you."

Ginny moved in closer to Harry and he put his hands on her hips. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and they continued to dance. Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes and she saw something flash inside of them. Ginny let out a gasp and Harry noticed the sexual tension in the room. He leaned in closer and closer to Ginny until there lips finally touched. Ginny's arms tightened around his neck and his arms went around her waist to bring her closer. The kiss was a tender kiss until it deepened into something more. They began to snog each other right in the middle of the dance floor not caring what was going on but that moment……

**Next Morning……**

Harry woke up with a start and bolted straight up in the bed. Memories of the night before rushed through Harry's head and he began to pale. He looked on the other side of him thinking he would find Ginny but found nothing. Harry looked around and found no clue of her anywhere.

"GINNY!"

"GINNY ARE YOU HERE!"

There was no response. Harry sighed and fell back on his pillow covering his face with his hands.

"What have I done…?"

So did you like it? My sister is righting the next chapter so I hope you enjoy. Oh and please read and review!


	3. Consequences

Chapter 3: Consequences

One Month Later:

It's Sunday afternoon and Harry was sitting in his living room trying to figure out what he did wrong. Ever since he and Ginny had spent the night together she has been avoiding him. Harry wanted to talk to Ginny about what had happened because he didn't want it to ruin their friendship.

Harry got up from the couch and started walking into his bedroom to grab his cloak so that he could apparate to the Burrow. Every Sunday the Weasley family got together for dinner, and since Harry was like family to them he was always invited. Harry was hoping that Ginny would show up today because she hasn't been to any family gatherings lately claiming that she had to work. Harry just couldn't understand why Ginny woudn't want to talk to him, and put that night behind them so that they could become good friends again. After all it was only one night why wouldn't they be able to restore their friendship and move on as though it never happened. Little did Harry know that in just a few minuites his life was going to be turned upside down because of that one night.

Harry put on his cloak and was just about to disapparate when there was a knock on his front door. He walked over to the door wondering who it could be. When Harry opened the door the person who he was the most anxious to see was standing in the doorway...Ginny Weasley.

" Hello Harry. I was wondering if I could talk to you before going to the Burrow?"

" Of course Ginny come on in." Ginny walked into Harry's house, and Harry led her into the living room.

" Can I get you anything Gin?"

" Just some crackers and a glass of water if you don't mind. My stomach hasn't been feeling so good lately."

" No problem I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable."

Harry went into the kitchen, and Ginny sat down on the couch t wait for Harry. A minuite later Harry walked back into the living room with a plate of crackers and a glass of water. He stood in front of Ginny holding the plate of crackers out for her to take.

" So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Ginny looked down into her plate as she answered him.

" I'm pregnant and the baby is yours." The glass of water Harry was holding dropped onto the floor and shattered. He was in total shock. After about five minuites of silence Harry finally spoke.

" That's not possible we only slept together once and we used a protection charm." Ginny looked up from the plate and into Harry's eyes.

" Well I guess the charm didn't work and it only takes one time."

" The charms job is to work. Are you sure that the baby is mine?" Ginny's face turned red from anger. She just couldn't believe what Harry was implying.

" Do you think I'm some sort of tramp who sleeps around so much that I don't know who the father of my baby is?"

Harry noticed that Ginny's Weasley temper was about to show it's ugly head. He decided to try to stop it from exploding. Harry took a deep breath and sat down next to Ginny never breaking eye contact.

" No. I would nevr think that about you. I'm just in shock that's all. Have you decided what you want to do about all of this?" Ginny turned away from Harry and stared into the empty fireplace.

" I don't want my family to be ashamed of me for getting knocked up while I'm not married or even seeing anyone. I have one idea of how I can solve the problem but I'm not sure if you'll agree." Harry turned Ginny face towards his own.

" Gin, whatever I can do to help I'll do it. After all this is my fault too." Ginny looked into Harry's green eyes and she could tell that he was sincere.

" I want us to go to the family dinner today and pretend to be a couple. We can tell everyone that we've been together for a few weeks, but kept it secret just in case hings didn't work out. After a few months we can have an amicable break up that way when everyone finds out that I'm pregnant at least they won't know that is was caused by a one night stand. So what do you think?" Harry took both of Ginny's hands into his and smiled at her.

" I think it's brilliant. Well shall we go." Harry stood up and helped Ginny stand up and they apparated to the Burrow.

To an outsider the Burrow would look like total chaos, but for the Weasley family it was just a normal Sunday afternoon. The Burrow was full with Weasley children, their spouses, and their offspring. Bill had married Fleur and they have a daughter named Belle and a son named Maurice. Charlie married Tonks and they also have a boy and a baby girl named Braian and Anna. Fred married Angelina and George married Katie, and both couples have twin boys who are trouble makers just like their fathers. Fred and Angelina named their sons Alexander and Anthony, and George and Katie's sons are named Jack and Jeremy. Ron adn Hermione have a girl little girl named Blossom.

Harry and Ginny walked into the kitchen where all of the adults were gathered holding hands. The adults were scattered all around the kitchen during various tasks to help prepare for dinner. Nobody seemed to notice the new arrivals untill Mrs. Weasley called their names.

" Harry, Ginny it's so good to see you both. Especially you Ginny dear it's been to long since you last came to a Sunday dinner."

Ginny couldn't help but feel guilty. She let go of Harry's hand and hugged her mother and then stepped back to Harry's side grabbing his hand again. Hermione noticed this gesture between Harry and Ginny and so did Mrs. Weasley.

" Why are you two holding Hands?" Ginny fidgeted a little bit before replying.

" Well mum, Harry and I have been dating for a few weeks nowand we weren't ready to tell anyone untill now."

The kitchen had gone quiet while everyone listenedto the news. After a few moments a round of congradulations was given to the new couple. Dinner was later served and was as enjoyable as usual. Ginny helped her mother with the dishes while everyone else carried on various conversations. Harry was standing in a corner of the kitchen only half listening as Ron complained about the Chudley Cannons. For some reason Harry couldn't stop watching Ginny. He had always only thought of her as a best friend and nothing more, but now as he stood there watching her he realized that she was beautiful. Harry also noticed that Ginny seemed to be glowing. He was so caught up in watching Ginny that he didn't notice Ron leave to go find Hermione or Tonks appraoch him carrying her daughter in her arms.

" Hey Harry when you're done staring at Ginny would you mind holding Anna for me while I make her a bottle?" Harry snapped back to reality.

" Oh well I've never really held a baby before."

" Harry you'll do fine. Just make sure you support her head." Tonks placed Anna into Harry's arms." I'll be right back." Tonks walked off leaving Harry alone with baby Anna.

As Harry looked down at the baby girl in his arms he started to think about how he was going to be a father in a matter of months. He wondered if the baby was going to have Ginny's red hair and his green eyes or his hair and Ginny's eyes. Harry felt someone watching him and looked up to see Ginny staring at him, and at that monment that when eyes connected Harry knew exactly what he wanted. As soon as Tonks took her daughter back Harry decided to make his move, adn walked up to Ginny.

" Gin are you ready to go? If so I was wondering if we could go to my house and talk."

" Sure Harry I'm ready to go because I'm exhausted." Harry grabbedGinny's hand and they said their goodbyes the apparated straught to Harry's living room. Harry and Ginny sat down on the couch, adn Harry turned his head to face Ginny.

" Marry me Gin." Ginny Sighed

" No I'm not going to have you marry me just because I'm pregnant."

" That's not the only reason why I want to marry you. I want to marry you so we can be a family and because I love you."

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was unsure if marrying Harry was a good idea, but part of her wanted to believe that he really did love her and wanted to be a family.

" Yes I'll marry you. When do you want to do it?" Harry's eyes lit up.

" How about right now"

" Well there's this place in the United Staes call Las Vegas and people elopethere all the time. We could go get married and stay the night in some fancy honeymoon suite, and come back tomorrow before anyone realizes were gone." Ginny sat there thinking everything over. She smiled at Harry and then responded.

" Alright Harry let's go."

Harry and Ginny went to Las Vegas and eloped. They stayed the night in the honeymoon suite in The Excaliber hotel. The next morning the newlyweds went back to Harry's house which was now their home. Ginny knew that she needed to inform her family about her name change, and she wanted to get it over and done with.

" Harry I'm going to go and tell my family the news." Harry wrapped his arms around his new wife.

" Ok let's go." Ginny returned Harry's embrace

" Actually I want to do this on my own."

" Why?"

" Because my brother are going to be livid and my mum will be disappointed about us eloping instaed of having a big wedding. If you were there my brothers would kill you where you stood, but if go alone I'll have time to calm them down." Ginny kissed Harry lightly on the lips. " Trust me it's better this way." Harry only nodded. " Good I'm going to go over there now. I love you." Harry pulled Ginny into a passionate kiss and when they pulled apart he whispered" I love you too."

A few hours later there was a knock at Harry's door. Harry walked out of the kitchen and over to the front door. When Harry opened the door he saw five Weasley brothers who looked ready to kill. Only two words came out of Harry's mouth.

" Oh No!"


	4. Brother trouble

Hey, I know it's been a while but my sister and I were thinking let's start it back up we have nothing better to do so there will be two new chapters,this one and chapter 5, and the week after next week we will be back because i will be gone on vacation. Hope you enjoy and please review.Thank you:-)

Chapter 4: Brother Trouble

On the porch was one of Harry's worse nightmares come true. Harry thought that maybe just maybe if he closed his eyes, counted to ten, and then open them he'd find out it was just a dream. After ten Harry opened his eyes to see that the Weasley brothers, minus Percy, were indeed standing on his front porch.

Bill stepped forward " Hello Harry, we just came by to see if you wated to play a little game of quidditch at the Burrow."

Harry just stared for a few seconds before replying. " I don't think that's a good idea and I have a lot of things to do today."

" It won't _hurt_you to take a little break to play a quick game." said Charlie with a smirk

Ron now stepped foward " If you're worried about Ginny she was talking to mom and dad, and then she was going to go see Luna before coming home. You have time."

Harry didn't see a way out, and let out a sigh. " ok I'll go get my stuff."

"Knew you wouldn't let us down mate." said Fred

George added " So hurry up let's not wait for the grass to grow."

An hour later the boys were engaged in an intense game of quidditch at the Burrow. It was a game of three on three, and the conversation was more intense than the game itself.

" What are your intentions towards are baby sister Potter?" asked Bill

Harry looked each brother in the eye before replying " I plan to love her and take care of her for the rest of my life."

Fred raised an eyebrow " Good answer, but I hope you know that if you ever..."

George continued " Hurt her in any way possible.."

Charlie picked it up from there " We will cut off the one thing that makes you a man."

Ron finished " And feed it to the chickens."

" Got it " said all of the Weasley brothers together.

Harry couldn't help but automaticaly put a hand over the area in questionas if to protect it. " Yes I understand perfectly."

" Great now on with the game" replied Charlie

As the boys played Harry couldn't stop thinking about the threat and wondering what else was to come. Since Harry was so deeep in thought he didn't see the quaffle coming towards him or hear the shouts telling him to watch out. He only heard the crunch and then all went black.

Ginny was at home sitting on the couch waiting for Harry when she heard the knock on the door. She got up to answer the door and what she saw made her mouth drop. Her brothers were standing there carrying Harry, who had a bandage around his head. It wasn't untill Harry was lying down on the couch with Ginny knealing down next to him did she smell the firewhisky. Ginny stood up and faced her brothers with her hands on her hips.

" What did you prats do to him?!"

" Now Ginny it was an accident" answered Bill

" Yeah it's not like we were aiming for his head." added George

Ginny growled in frustration " One of you better start explaining **NOW! **"

Charlie decided to be the brave one and explain " We were playing quidditch and having a nice brotherly chat with Harry, and he got a little distracted and was hit with the quaffle."

" I can take a wild guess as to _what _the " chat" was about. You guys are overprotective morons. And now of this explains why he smells like he tok a bath in firewhisky."

Ron answered " We gave him a couple of shots of firewhisky for the pain once he came around."

Ginny's face turned a bright shade of red as she pullled out her wand and pointed at her brothers. " You bloody idiots have five seconds to get out before I do something irrational involving bats."

The Weasley brithers weren't that stupid and where out the door before Ginny could even get to two, but before they disappeared Ginny had one last thing to say. " I will be telling mom as well as your significant others about this." Then Ginny slammed the door shut, and walked back over to the couch where Harry was just starting to stir.

"Harry are you alright?"

Harry opened his eyes and started to slowly blink. " Hey Gin-Gin I can see two of you, and I'm not sure which one is my wife."

Ginny sighed " Harry you're drunk. Let's get you a sobering potion, and then you can take a shower." Ginny helped Harry sit up.

"If I have to, but which one of you is going to help me?"

Ginny rolled her eyes " How about both. Now come on you hopeless man."

Harry responded " I'm not hopeless just a drunk."

"Same thing" replied Ginny as she helped Harry into the bathroom.

After a sobering potion, hot shower, and clean clothes Harry felt goos as new. The couple was now relaxing on couch together.

" How did it go at your parents house today?" asked Harry

" It could've been a lot worse, but once mom stopped crying things went a little smoother. My family wants us to have a real wedding. What do you think?"

"If you want to have a real wedding I'm all for it."

Ginny snuggled further into Harry " I would love to. Now all we have to do is tell them about the baby, and we'll need all of our strength and energy for that conversation.

After a quite dinner the newlyweds headed off to bed with thoughts of what's to come.


	5. Cats out of the Bag

Okay here is chapter 5. I hope you all enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but it doesn't mean Rupert Grint isn't mine no matter what my sista thinks! lol

Chapter 5: Cats out of the Bag

It was another Sunday which found Harry and Ginny at the Burrow for another Weasley's family dinner. Ginny was in the kitchen with the women getting super ready while the men made sure the table was set and left for the living room to chat about their daily life, quid ditch, and Harry's marriage to Ginny.

"So what are your thoughts about having children?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I would love to have children, in fact we…"

Harry paused. He almost told them that Ginny was pregnant which would lead to them telling the truth of what happened.

"We what Harry?"

"We… where talking about it last night." said Harry nervously. Mr. Weasley looked at him intensely but then nodded to show he accepted his answer. Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah just don't rush into things too quickly, you have enough time" said Bill

"Yeah it's not like you and she got together because she was pregnant!" said Ron

Harry gulped and prayed that Ginny would be done soon to come and save him. God must have answered his prayer for at that moment Ginny came walking into the room. She walked over to Harry, sat on his lap and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"Hey, so what are you boys talking about in here" Ginny asked. Just then Hermione came into the room and sat down next to Ron

"Oh nothing really we were just talking to Harry here about you and him raising a family."

"Were you now…" Ginny looked down at Harry who gave her a sheepish smile in return.

"Yeah that's all." Said Fred, "you don't have to worry we weren't messing with him we were being nice…"

"Yeah sure you were" said Ginny as she smirked and rolled her eyes while Hermione giggled and shooked her head.

The gang continued their conversation until Ginny excused herself and took off at a run, with her hands covering her mouth, to the loo.

"What's up with her?" said George

"She hasn't been feeling well" said Harry looking guilty. He knew it was because of the baby. He was about to get up to go check on her when Hermione too got up and stopped him.

"I'll go check up on her Harry."

Harry sat back down looking worried as he watched Hermione climb up the steps. Hopefully Ginny wouldn't spill to Hermione what was going on because even though he loved Hermione like a sister and she was his best friend, she was a blabbermouth and wasn't great on keeping certain things a secret. He knew that from experience!

Meanwhile…

Ginny had just finished throwing up and flushing the toilet. She never noticed that the door had opened and someone was watching her. After she was down cleaning she went to walk to the door but jumped back when she noticed Hermione smirking at her.

"Hermione, what are you doing? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Well I came up her to check on you and I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you. We wouldn't want you to have a heart attack when you are about to have a baby."

Ginny moved back looking surprised. How did she know, but then again this was Hermione and she knew everything because she was so smart. Ginny decided to play dumb and moved back towards the mirror to check herself out

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh don't play dumb with me, I am not stupid, bloody hell Ginny just tell me what's going on you can trust me."

Ginny thought about it for a minute. She would probably feel better that somebody knew about it and she wouldn't feel so bad about lying to the family. Also Hermione was one of her best friends and she had always been there for her.

Ginny sighed, "Ok I'll tell you."

Ginny filled her in on what went down at the club and what happened that night after the club and then telling Harry about her being pregnant and there plan. When she was done she had to admit she felt much better

"So that's where you and Harry went off to after the club!" said Hermione. Ginny nodded her head.

"So is this marriage is not a real marriage?"

"No we really do love each other. We want to be together and raise a family." said Ginny sounding upset

"Oh I am sorry Ginny I didn't mean to upset you. I can see that the love there is true. It's always been there you guys are just finally noticing it."

"It's ok I understand, just please don't tell anybody about this, especially Ron. I will tell everyone when the time comes."

"Ok I promise but you might want to make that soon I mean its not like you can hide it for long."

"I know, I know your right I will soon ok?"

"Ok." The girls gave each other a hug and walked down stairs together to join the others and eat dinner.

The meal of course was delicious and everyone was happy after eating one of Mrs. Weasley's dinners. Harry and Ginny along with some of the others said there goodbyes and left for home. Hermione was left in the dinning room cleaning up the dishes when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and brought her against their hard chest.

"hey beautiful" whispered Ron

Hermione sighed, "Hey yourself"

"What were you and Ginny talking about upstairs you guys were up there a long time."

"Oh…. It was nothing just girl stuff you know." Said Hermione nervously as she started shaking

"No I don't know. Enlighten me." Hermione couldn't speak she was so nervous.

"You know you never were a good liar." Said Ron as he let out a light laugh

"I promised Ginny I wouldn't tell" said Hermione finally.

"Ah come on now you can tell me and I promise I won't tell anyone Ginny won't know you told me." When Hermione didn't answer back Ron started to kiss and nibble her neck leading a trail up to her ear where he started to nibble gently. This caused Hermione to gasp. She knew she was going to regret this later.

Hope you liked it!


	6. Chaos and Love

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I owned Rupert Grint. Hey a girl can dream**

Chapter 6: Chaos and Love

Mr.and Mrs. Weasley were sitting in their living room after saying goodbye to everyone but Ron and Hermoine when they heard a yell from the kitchen.

" GINNY'S WHAT!!!!"

The Weasley parents went to go see what the problem was. Inside they saw Ron with his face the brightest shade of red they've ever seen while Hermoine looked horror stricken. Mr. Weasley walked over to Ron to try to come him down as well as find out what's going on.

"What's all this about Ginny?" asked Mr. Weasley

" Ginny's pregnant after a one night stand with Harry, who's supposed to be my best mate, and they only got married because of the baby."

Hermione looked up at Ron with tears in her eyes " That's how it started, but they really do love each and want to be married. Ginny is going to kll me for telling you because I promised that I wouldn't, but you just had to keep pestering me didn't you."

Ron turned quickly towards Hermione " I didn't twist your arm, so obviously a part of you wanted to tell someone about it."

" Well I don't blame Ginny for not wanting you or your cavemen brothers to know. She knew you guys would overreact and probaly kill Harry as some way of defending her honor or some rubbish like that."

" We're not going to kill him unless he leaves her because he needs to help with the baby, but that doesn't mean we can't ruff him up a bit. I'm going to be calling my brothers back over here right now" replied Ron as he walked over to fireplace.

Throughout this whole exchange Mr Weasley just stood there in shock and listening. Mrs. Weasley had fainted as soon as the words Ginny's pregnant came out of Ron's mouth. When Mr. Weasley finally snapped out of his trance he revived his wife and helped her into the living room. Hermione started to make some tea for everyone because she had the feeling that it was going to be a long stressful night.

Next morning at the Potter house:

Ginny woke up feeling the sun shinning on her face and she could smell the breakfast her husband was cooking in the kitchen. Sometimes it amazed Ginny just how much of a wonderfull husband Harry turned out to be. She felt very lucky to have a husband who will cook her breakfast when he should be getting ready for work. Ginny climbed out of bed and after a quick trip to the loo went to greet her hasband good morning.

" Hey handsome" said Ginny as she walked up behind Harry at the stove and wrapped her arms around him.

" Good morning beautiful" replied Harry as he pecked Ginny on the lips " Go sit down breakfast is just about done."

Ginny went and sat down at the table and soon after was joined by Harry " When do you need to be at work?"

" In about half an hour. What do you have planned for your day off? Hopefully nothing that will get you or I into too much trouble."

Ginny let out a little laugh " Well I was going to tell my parents about the baby today, and then do some shopping becasue I want to decorate the house."

Harry sighed " That's going to get us into a lot of trouble."

" Well we can't wait forever I will start showing, and then what are we just going to let them think I'm packing on the pounds by overeating."

" That's not a bad idea or we could just run away and come back after the baby is born, and once your family sees the baby they will be in such awe they'll forget to yell at us" said Harry with a smile

Ginny could only laugh at her husband's ridiculous logic " You really should think things through before you say them out loud. Your an auror don't they teach you how to think logicly."

" Nope, they teach us to shoot a hex first ask questions later." Harry and Ginny both started to laugh, and just as Harry got up to head into work an owl carrying a red envelope came through the window. They both knew that is wasn't good. The letter burst opened and Mrs. Weasley's voice filled the air.

" HOW COULD YOU TWO BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE. WE KNOW ABOUT THE BABY AND THAT IT'S THE REASON YOU TWO GOT MARRIED THANKS TO HERMIONE. IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER COME FROM YOU. HARRY YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I SEE YOU! YEAH!! ( came from several voices) NOT NOW BOYS! I WANT BOTH OF YOU OVER HERE FOR DINNER AT 6 O'CLOCK AND I WON'T ACCEPT ANY EXCUSES. WE WANT AN EXPLAINATION!" then the letter ripped into pieces.

Harry turned to Ginny " What does she mean about Hermione telling them? I though nobody knew."

Ginny started to fidget a little bit " I told Hermione last night after she cornered me in the bathroom. I never thought that she would tell. I'm going to kill her when I see her."

Harry walked up to Ginny and brought her into a tight hug. " Everything will be ok. Go shopping decorate the house any way you want to and then tonight we'll go and face your family together. I will be there for you every step of the way no matter what they say or do."

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes with tears in her own. " You are to good to me sometimes."

" No that's not true sometimes I'm not good enough, and you deserve the world on a silver platter."

Ginny had no words to describe how she was feeling at that moment so she simply gave Harry a long passionate kiss and poured all of her feelings into it, and was rewarded by getting back just as much as she gave.

Evening at the Potter House:

Harry apparated home after a long day at work worrying over what's to come. Even though him and Ginny got married because of te baby at first he knew that things were different now. His life changed the moment he walked into the bar. It led to Harry having the best thing to ever happen to him, having Ginny as his wife with a child on the way. Harry noticed that Ginny defintately spent the day decorating the house and he felt as though she did a great job. Nothing seemed over done, and now it looked like a home fit for a family,and not for a lonely bachelor as it lokked like before Ginny's touch was added. Harry decided to make a stop in the loo before going in search of his wife.

Ginny was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on supper. She had heard Harry apparate home and decided to wait and let him look around the house and get settled in before calling him to come and eat. Ginny had just but the last of the food on the table wen she heard her name being yelled form the bathroom. She went to go see what got her husband so frustrated in the bathroom of all places. When she arrived Harry was looking all around the bathroom at the different things she added to it.

He turned around and faced her when he heard her walk in.

" Out of all of the different choices you had to pick from you chose a rubber duck theme for the bathroom. Are you trying to punish me for something I did wrong that I'm not aware of doing?"

Ginny rolled her eyes " No it's not to punish you. I thought it would be cute for when the baby comes."

" But Gin, I'm a grown man I don't want to see rubber ducks on the side of the tub looking at me eveytime I take a shower."

" Stop being such a prat. The ducks won't be looking at you they're just toys for when we give the baby a bath. I like it."

" Fine but can we at least get rid of some of the duck pictures so I'm not staring at one every which way I look because there's no need to have so many."

" Deal. I'll take some pictures, and I'll put the rubber ducks off of the side of the tub untill the baby is born. Will that do?"

" Yes that'll help." replied Harry

" Alright then let's eat." said Ginny as they headed towards the kitchen.

" I thought we were suppose to have dinner at your parents house."

" We are but do you really think that between the yelling and explaining that we'll really get to enjoy a bite to eat. I just thought that it would be better for us to have a quick dinner here so that we don't face the overprotective idiots on an empty stomach." answered Ginny

" Good thinking."

After eating the couple headed off to face the family while preparing for the worse and hoping for the best. In the end after many hexes, yelling,death threats, and explaining everything was finally out in the open. Everyone was starting to get used to the idea of Harry and Ginny having a baby together and the circumstances that surrounded it. The next few months went by quickly and Ginny was now four months pregnant. Her and Harry would soon be heading to the Burrow for a halloween party where anything could happen.


End file.
